User blog:Bubbles8218/Rules for Cochrane-A, and (Evil/Princess) Davidddizor.
Cochrane-A, and (Evil/Princess) Davidddizor, Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I expect these rules: *No sisters marrying brothers on my wiki. If you do them, you'll be watching Dr Finlay's Casebook. *No editing pages without my permission. If you do them, then you know what will happen. You'll watch Spider Man Classic. *No more tantrums about being married. If you throw them, then you know what's gonna happen. You'll be watching Doctor Who. *From now on, Minnie Mouse was Danny's girlfriend, Sawyer was Choo Choo's girlfriend, Daisy Duck was Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, Melody was Mowgli's girlfriend, Darby was Pinocchio's girlfriend, Amy was Knuckles' girlfriend, Cream was Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cosmo was Tails' girlfriend, Shanti was Diego's girlfriend, Sally was Sonic's girlfriend, Princess Cholena was Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Tikal as Shadow's girlfriend, Fox as Skunk's girlfriend, and Skunkette was Foxeo's girlfriend. *No saying that you like Batman Classic. Say that you like Teen Titans Go. *From now on, Gumball was Spyro and Cynder's son. *From now on, Richard and Nicole will be with Anais and Darwin. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I like to have Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test to be Dr. Horace N. Buggy and Lila Test's kids, and we also like to have Mary Test and Johnny Test to be Hugh Test and Lila Test's kids. And also, Dukey was Hugh and Lila's pet dog. *We like to have Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids, and we also like to have Dot Warner and Young Baloo to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids. And also, Raymond was King Frederic and Queen Arianna's pet firefly. *We need to have Cody, Edmond, and Alice to be Prince Charming and Cinderella's kids and Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Shanti, Ranjan, and Pinocchio to be Sinbad and Cinderella's kids. And also, Bolt was Sinbad and Cinderella's pet dog. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I need to have Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling to be Prince Adam and Belle's kids, and we also like to have Jenny Foxworth, Zephyr, and Christopher Robin to be Dimitri and Belle's kids. And also, King Julien XIII was Dimitri and Belle's pet lemur. *We like to have Pixie, Dixie, and Viper to be Shang and Mulan's kids, and we also like to have Robyn Starling and Young Bagheera to be Prince Adam and Mulan's kids. And also, Pumbaa will be Prince Adam and Mulan's pet warthog. *For the married stories, I want to have "There was dancing and eating" in place of "There was dancing, eating, and drinking". *For the sleepover stories, I will have "playing video games" in place of "playing video games and cd roms". And I will also have "eating pizza and other snacks" in place of "eating pizza and other snacks, drinking orangeade and other drinks". *If you do the Susan Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Minnie and her friends stories. *If you do the Mary Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Daisy Duck and her friends stories. *If you do girlfriends yelling at boyfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends apologizing to girlfriends. *From now on, Skunk, Chowder, Slightly the Lostboy Fox, Cubby the Lostboy Bear, Nibs the Lostboy Rabbit, Tootles the Lostboy Skunk, and Gumball are cute. *From now on, Anais, Madison, Fox, Cosmo, Fifi la Fume, and Skunkette are beautiful. *From now on, Darwin, Baba Looey, Ding A Ling Wolf, Roo, and Augie Doggie are goregeous. *From now on, Anais will have to marry Dinah. *We need to have Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse to be Naveen and Tiana's kids and Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Daisy Duck and Bambi to be Aladdin and Tiana's kids. And also, Scooby-Doo will Aladdin and Tiana's pet dog. *Don't you ever think about saying that Minnie should marry Mickey. If you do so, then you know what's gonna happen. You'll watch Have Gun Will Travel. *From now on, Edmond and Cody are Alice's brothers, Pudge and Mowgli are Minnie Mouse's brothers, Charmy Bee and Tails are Amy's brothers, Thumper and Bambi are Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Flower and Simba are Kilala Reno's brothers, and Fievel Mousekewitz and Simon are Namine's brothers. *From now on, Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner are Minnie Mouse's brothers in law, Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner are Alice's brothers in law, Skippy Squirrel and Buster Bunny are Olivia Flaversham's brothers in law, Gumball and Darwin are Amy's brothers in law, Augie Doggie and Chowder are Kilala Reno's brothers in law, and Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam are Namine's brothers in law. *Don't you ever think about saying that Minnie should marry Mickey. If you do so, then you know what's gonna happen. You'll watch Have Gun Will Travel. *Dot Warner, Mary Test, Darwin, Gumball, and the Animal Boys do not have to be with Minnie Mouse and her friends. If you say that they do, then you know what will happen. You'll be watching The Rebel. *Susan Test's swimwear will be a green and turquoise two piece swimsuit with a star in it, Johnny Test's swimwear will be orange, yellow, and dark red swimming trunks, and Mary Test's swimwear will be a pink two piece swimsuit with a light gray moon. *Susan's sleepwear will be a blue nightgown and a star necklace, Johnny's sleepwear will be blue pajamas and purple slippers, and Mary's sleepwear will be teal blue pajamas with light gray moons in them. *Cochrane-A, and Princess Davidddizor will have a family relative which contists of two parents, two kids, four kids, or three kids, and a pet. (For example; Hugh Test was Lila Test's husband. Their son was Johnny Test, their pet dog was Dukey, and their daughter was Mary Test). *Jillian1234, Daviddizor, and I will have a family relative which contists of two parents, three kids, and two sons in law. (For example; Dr. Horace N. Buggy was Lila Test's husband. Their sons are Roo and Lumpy, and their daughter was Susan Test). *No grounded stories out of Skunk, Anais, Darwin, Roo, and Gumball. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts